


Balance [ML Secret Santa]

by Inareskai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Family Bonding, Gen, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inareskai/pseuds/Inareskai
Summary: Marinette struggles to manage old dreams with new ones, and Alya feels like she's being left out along the way.*Suitably heartwarming, after the angst*Secret Santa gift for Tumblr user lumanae. Cross posted on ff.net.





	Balance [ML Secret Santa]

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful Christmas lumanae! I hope this is close to what you were hoping for!

‘But we have been dreaming about sharing a flat with each other since we were fifteen!’ Alya exclaimed.

‘I know, and I’m so sorry, but I already said yes to Adrien.’ Marinette’s response was firm but sympathetic. She had known this conversation would be difficult. 

‘Look, far be it for me to get in the way of whatever blossoming romance is finally happening between you and Adrien, but I thought you’d put friendship first in this case. We’ve been semi-planning it for years! Not to mention you and Adrian have been maybe-seeing-each-other for what, a few months? Moving in with him so soon seems like a terrible idea!’

Marinette blanched. Yes, she and Adrien had technically only been a couple (were they even a couple yet?) for three months. But it had been a pretty exceptional three months. Especially as it had started with Ladybug and Chat Noir finding out the other’s identity. 

Now it just made sense. Of course they would live together. Of course they would prioritise each other above all else, it was what they did best. They knew each other probably better than they knew themselves, they loved each other in so many ways, and really it would just be much more convenient for sorting out patrols. Not to mention the freedom of being herself at home, there would no longer be a need to hide Tikki from the people she lived with. Unfortunately, this meant telling Alya that, despite all their daydreams, she was picking Adrien. 

‘I just don’t understand why…’ Alya’s voice chimed back in, Mari could see the tears forming and felt the guilt boil up inside her. 

‘It’s hard to explain, but I promise I still love you and value your friendship, and we’ll see each other loads, and…’

‘And what? You could at least properly explain what suddenly made you and Adrien get your acts together.’

‘I really, really, want to Al, but-‘

‘But you can’t. Like always. We’re as close as sisters but you won’t share things with me and you are now choosing a guy over us and our friendship!’ 

‘I’m not choosing him over us!’

‘Really? Because generally speaking when someone chooses to move in with their sort-of-boyfriend after three months and not their best friend of 6 years, what else do you call it?’ Alya stood up. ‘I just can’t right now Mari.’ She turned and walked away from the park bench they’d been on. 

Marinette desperately wanted to go after her, call out. Say she was choosing their friendship and explain everything. But even though Alya was Rena, and they worked together to save Paris multiple times, there were still rules. Marinette had stuck to them so rigidly for so long that even telling Chat had been a big leap, she couldn’t start telling people just because she felt guilty. And Alya would never accept her apology without an explanation. Sighing, she stood and turned towards her own home. 

One day Alya would forgive her for this. She hoped. 

**** 

Later that evening her argument with Alya still weighed heavily on her mind and heart. 

‘Well hello there. Isn’t it a meow-vellous evening to patrol this fair city with a fair Lady?’ Chat swung into view and caught Ladybug by the waist, grinning wildly.

‘Whoever she is, she isn’t worth it.’ Ladybug mumbled back.

‘Woah there, I think my Lady is more black than red tonight… Want to talk about it?’

‘I told Alya.’

‘Oh.’

‘She was so upset. I knew she would be, but it didn’t prepare me.’

‘I still think you should just tell her, we could even add her to the group. We don’t need the flat completely to ourselves, we could have Alya and Nino and Chloe-‘

‘I am not living with Chloe.’

‘Ok, maybe not Chloe, but you know, a whole gang of us! Although I think Queenie would be a bit mad if she found out we were sharing a space…’

‘Are you kidding? She’d definitely just buy the bigger, more ridiculously fancy flat above us and then make a point about how much nicer hers is.’

‘Good point, but hers would be less lovely because it wouldn’t have you in it.’ Chat gave her a gentle, adoring, smile. Ladybug grinned back sheepishly. Tentatively she reached out to put her hand on his cheek.

‘You’re distracting me with compliments. You know why I can’t tell Alya.’

‘Darn, I thought I’d got you.’ 

‘Nice try Kitty, but Tikki was super clear about the whole ‘secret identity’ thing.’

‘Yeah, when we were fifteen! What did she say when you asked her about telling me again?’

‘She said that it would be lovely for me to share that ‘joyful connection’ with you.’ Mari blushed, Tikki had said slightly more than that but she’d not been brave enough to tell Chat that yet. 

‘See! She was supportive! Plagg just said ‘about freaking time, the UST is unbearable’ which honestly could have been a subtle dig, it’s hard to tell with him.’

‘It was a dig.’

‘Ah. Well. Back on topic. What did Tikki say when you asked about telling Alya?’

‘I didn’t ask her, I know what the answer would be.’

‘That’s ridiculous, come on.’

Chat leapt away across the rooftops, suddenly in a hurry. Ladybug sighed and swung after him, the patrol was basically over anyway so they may as well go off route… though she wasn’t convinced he ever looked at her route plans in the first place. 

They landed through the window of Adrien’s cramped one bed flat. He’d been living there since he was sixteen, having convinced Gorilla that since Natalie and his dad were technically supervillains he would be much happier using the wealth that had fallen on him after their defeat to get a place of his own. He was selling it in preparation for moving in with Marinette. 

‘Claws in!’

‘Spots off!’

Adrien spun on his heal to face Tikki. 

‘Don’t even bother asking Adrien, of course you should tell Alya!’ Tikki flew over to Mari’s cheek and hugged her warmly. ‘Close friendships are a wonderful bond and having Rena in the club would make just as much sense, logistically.’

‘But… but…’ Mari stammered out. 

‘I know, I said never but I’ve had teenage Bugs before, terrible idea to let them think they can ever tell anyone when they’re that age!’

‘If we have to live with Pollen because of this I’m fully blaming you Sugarcube.’ Plagg’s voice cut in from across the room. 

‘You like Pollen really!’

‘No I don’t! Stuck up, nosy, show off… doesn’t even like cheese!’

Tikki zoomed over to continue chastising Plagg, though they all knew she wasn’t really that angry and that both kwamis would fall asleep curled up together that night. It was when they stopped talking that there was real drama, like the Kwami Swap Debacle of ’23…

‘Ok, so are we telling her?’ Adrien asked.

‘Yes, but I have a plan!’

**** 

A few weeks later, Marinette stood at the entrance to the block of flats she and Alya had always dreamed of. Adrien had been very easy to convince that this flat was the best one and the penthouse was already up for sale when they had started looking. 

Alya walked around the corner and stood still, arms crossed and face guarded. 

‘Why are we here Marinette?’

‘I have a surprise for you. A peace offering. An explanation.’

Cautiously Alya stepped closer. ‘And you want to do that here?’

‘Yep, follow me.’

They entered the building and Mari guided them to the lift, punching the button for the top floor. 

‘Right now, we are going up to our flat. Bought out-right. There’s a huge room and an en-suite with incredible water pressure in it with your name on them, if you still want it that is.’

‘What? Are you for real? Of course I want this!’ Alya’s eyes brimmed with tears just like in the park, but this time she was beaming. She reached out to engulf Marinette in the strongest hug Mari had ever received. Which really was saying something. 

‘It was wrong of me to so easily give up our dream.’ Marinette confessed into Alya’s shoulder. ‘It just took me a while to realise that new plans don’t have to override old ones.’

‘This apartment must cost loads though, how did you afford it? There’s got to be a catch.’ Alya leaned back, looking at her quizzically.

‘I guess there is,’ Mari mused. ‘We’re going to have several flat mates, one is a bit pun obsessed, another needs more baking than even my parents could do and our grocery bill will be insane with all the Camembert for the other…’ 

‘What about Adrien?’

‘Well he’s all dressed up and waiting for us up there.’

‘Ok, now you’re making even less sense! I really need more of an explanation than…’ the lift doors opened to the penthouse ‘…this.’

Chat Noir sat sprawled on the sofa. Arms wide over the back, legs half crossed, smile so large you could see almost all his teeth. 

‘Hi Alya, so which room is yours?’


End file.
